What Happens When The Dark Meets The Light?
by IXshadowkissedXI
Summary: Sango gets burned, litterally. Kagome hated then loved. Inuyasha a monster with pasion but nobody understands him. Sesshoumaru is by Kagomes side. Drama, romance, and action. Confusion with lots of the characters. But does Sango live after the house fire?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first story and I really hope whoever is reading this enjoys it.

This chapter is mainly giving a layout of what is going to happen in the future chapters. Kinda a little mystery in it. I'll post some questions at the bottom for you to think about. Hope you notice some things. J

Well enjoy! P.s.- one small curse-ish.

Signed, IXshadowkissedXI

Lissa Roza

What Happens When The Dark Meets The Light?

,"~Chapter One~",

As I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling, I cant see, I wonder if my grandfather is having a hard time sleeping too. Just before there was a village fire. It was late night, about 9 o'clock. I was walking home from my friends house when I saw villagers screaming and running towards the lakes with buckets in their hands. Screaming and shouting made it hard for me to hear what was going on exactly. I grab a hold of the nearest villager and yell over the commotion.

"What's going on? Where's the fire? How'd it start?" My voice shakes a little for I am scared of the people who's live could be harmed.

He stares at me with fury and hatred in his eyes. "You're the one who brought that damned Inuyasha here!" Then I feel a stinging pain across the side of my face. A ringing in my head makes it hard for me to hear. "You're the one that brought pain to Sango! It's your fault she's burn-!" In an instant I was up and sprinting towards Sangos hut. I was screaming just about the entire way, cursing at myself for the burden I have put on this village…nonetheless…poor Sango, burning…

Everyone is turning their heads my way. They know why I am running and who I am and what I've done.

The tears stop, everything stopped…the villagers ghostly figures are lurking past me, just watching…I see Sangos hut but it feels miles away. I reach out, hopping I can make it in time so she doesn't…I don't let the thought even dare to cross my mind. Reaching out and shoving on…then it all goes so fast, alls a blur. It felt like hands grabbed my back…but they've let go…and now I'm at Sangos front door.

I look up at the fire. My ears become more alert then ever. Screams, crying, and Sangos painstaking cry out! My eyes get wide and I worry its too late.

"Help!" *cough, cough* "I'm stuck! Ahhhh!" I hear a loud crash and Sangos screams for help fade away…

I snap back into reality. I push through the front door, or what's left of it. I know Sango is normally in her room by now starting to fall asleep…but the crash…she cant still be in there. I look at the poorly built stares that would lead to her room. I'm unable to go up them. I think…

Shoving past debris, fire, and smoke I run into Sangos living room and look up. I see a whole in the floor above and now know what caused the loud crash. I did around and find Sangos body under some debris. I stop. Horror goes throughout my body, shock, pain, and sorry. Her body is still. Face ashen and I find no signs of her to be alive…

A/N- okay so pretty intense ending I MUST say J. Now questions you need to think of till my next chapter is out.

[x] parts- "…that damned Inuyasha…" and "…the one that brought pain…" from the story. What did Inuyasha do? Why?

[x] part- "…hands grabbed my back…" Who's hands? How? Why?

[x] part- "…no signs of her to be alive…" Why did I add this? What happens in the village now that Sango is dead?

Think about these questions or others. And I know this chapter is pretty short but next chapter I'll try to make longer! J Promise. Plz review this chapter, I could use some help. Message me at if you want me to answer questions and what not.

Signed, IXshadowkissedXI

Lisa Roza


	2. Chapter 2

So I promised a longer chapter, so here it is! Woohoo! Intense. Love. Confusion. Hope you enjoy!

,"~Chapter 2~",

The pain…tears run down me face….I just lay there, in my bed, staring up at the dark ceiling. I get up and walk out my front door making sure not to wake up my grandfather. A couple weeks ago my grandfather came to the village with me, so I make sure to stay clear of anyone that he may know. The dark sky hangs over me in a mocking way. It feels like it is saying to me "you have brought darkness here in this village, for it is your fault Sango is gone". Anger, sorrow, and pain curse through my body. I curse my self for what pain I have brought on this wonderful village. I continue walking, I head toward the lakes and look at my reflection in the water. I bend down and splash my image, watching it change and then reform back to the normal reflection.

"I don't believe this is Inuyasha's doing. He could never hurt these villagers. I mean…they were kind of unsure if he was safe to be taken in but…" _but…._that word runs through my mind. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here. Maybe the villagers were right to be unsure about him, but he's kind and sweet and, yet he has harmed so many in one night. But how?"

I stare up at the moon, trying to figure out what's been going on. A dark figure goes through my sight of the moon and then is gone. I feel hands on my shoulders and my instincts kick in. I turn around and throw my fists at whoever is behind me. Immediately my punches are blocked and my fists are grabbed so I am unable to move. Anger goes through my body and I yell at the figure.

"Let go! Or else-" my sentence is cut off.

"Or else…or else what?" I don't recognize the voice for some reason, but it has the tone of a young man. "Or else you'll kill me? Throw some more girl punches? Or cause more pain in this village?" He lets go of my fists and I let my arm drop. _Or cause me pain to this village…_tears blur my vision but it doesn't matter, even in the moonlight I am unable to see the face of this man.

"What do you want?" My head sags down a little and I just stare at the ground letting tears fall from my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He lifts up my chin so I look at him, but I am still unable to see his face. I turn my head away, taking his hand off my chin. Walking away I try not to act scared of him. "Stop." his voice is serious and demanding. My body stops and I find no power in me to move. It feels like all my energy is gone. "Answer my question. Now." I listen to his footsteps, lightly they come closer to me.

I feel energy curse through my body giving me the ability to sprint off at any moment I need to, but I stay and speak clear and loudly. "I am crying for my friend who's life has been taken." I turn around to find his face only inches away from mine. I step back and clear my throat. "I cry for my lost honor. For my lost trust." tears start to built up in my eyes again. "And for myself" I break down. The stress and pain that has happened today is taking a tole on my mind and body. I fall to the ground on my knees. I bring my hands up to cover my face and I cry into them.

"I am sorry, but that is no a reason to take your anger, pity, and despair out on me. For I am not the one who has harmed you." He kneels at my side and puts a comforting arm around me. I am unsure how to react to this man. My mind and body are week, so I collapse in his arms. He pulls me closer to him and cradles me like a baby. While using one arm to keep my head and body near his chest he uses the other to push my hair out of my face and wipe away tears. "Tomorrow night. Things will be better. I promise. But don't forget to come tomorrow." he starts to put me down

"No!" He stops and gives me a questionable look. "I mean…" I think of what I really want to say. "I don't want you to leave…" I blush but luckily the darkness hides it.

He chuckles and stands up. He pulls me to my feet and holds my body up against his. Whispering, he says. "Tomorrow. You'll feel better soon. I promise." he kisses my forehead and starts to walk off. I stare and let him walk away a little.

When he is far enough that I can still see his figure, but he cant hear my steps, I start to follow him. The night air gives me chills but I push on to know who he is and how he showed up. He goes near the sacred tree and just stares at it. Then walks off. His speed picks up and I need to do a light jog, making sure I stay silent. He slowly gets faster and I'm now sprinting. I don't know where I am but if I'm near him I'll be safe. I hope.

I'm breathing heavily as a sprint after him at a distance. Then he stops and whips his body around and stares right at me. I freeze in my spot and stay as silent as possible, trying to catch my breath. He disappears then I feel a blade go across my face. I'm on the ground, on my side just laying their. I breathe heavily, knowing my cover is blown and not caring. He hovers above me, in a dark cloak. I look away from him.

"What are you doing?" He grabs the back of my shirt and rips me up off of the ground. My body shaking, fear running through me. "Why did you follow me?" I wince at his yelling and put my arms up ready to block any hits. He sees I am scared and relaxes, but I can feel the tension in him. "I'm taking you back to your hut." He tosses me over his shoulder and I let my body go limp for I know he is stronger then me. He starts a jog and it easily goes to a sprint, but everything goes so fast. In seconds were at the village. He puts me down and I feel him glaring at me.

"You should go to sleep." He looks down and is unsure what to say to me now. An awkward silence takes its presence and its clear I have to break it.

"You…you cut me…" I say with my voice shaking. I reach up and touch where the cut is on the side of my face, feeling the hot liquid on my finger tips. "Why would you do that to me? I-I-I trusted you…and yo-you cut me…" I look at him. And he doesn't know how to respond. I turn around and start to walk towards my hut.

"Come here…" He says with a saddened voice. But when I continue walking he comes up behind me and carries me like a baby, in the direction of my hut. _How does he know the path to my hut? _As he walks he starts to clean my wound with a cloth. Gently he cleans away the blood.

"How do you know where I live?" I say gently trying to get an actual answer from him for once. He continues on the path to my hut and puts me on my feet when were at the front door.

"You should get some sleep and stop following me around." He opens the door to my house and ushers me in. I grab his hand and pull him inside with me, wanting him to answer questions before he leaves. He tries to lightly pull his hand away from mine, but I only tighten my grip and he lets me lead him to my room. I sit on the bed and pull him down to sit with me. My grandfathers room is luckily on the other side of the house so worrying about waking him isn't a big deal.

We just sit on my bed. I forget what I want to ask him. He hasn't pulled his hand away. We stay in silence for a couple more minutes. Then he turns and looks at me, grabbing my other hand with his. Holding both my hands he puts them together with his and stares at me. The moonlight reflects a tear on his face. "Oh…Kagome…" he whispers. Then he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I wrap my arms around him, trying to comfort him like a child. In gasps between his crying he says. "I miss…I miss you so much! I'm so sorry I cant be with you…I'm sorry I cut your face…I'm sorry about Sango…I'm so sorry…" he whispers the last words, holding me closer he cries into my hair.

"Please relax. Its not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Its going to be okay." I recall his words, _I'm sorry I cant be with you…_, who is he? "What's your name?"

He stiffens a little at my question. "Kagome…" he says my name softly and I hear the pain in his voice. "I wish I could tell you…to tell you everything would be so much easier for me. But I need to keep you safe. I can only see you at night. And I have been for the past month. Watching you as you sleep, wishing to hold you like I am now. The comfort you give me, safety and security. Everything is being taken away from me. But I'm allowing it to happen for your safety…if anything happened to you…if anyone hurts you…k-k-kills you…I would die, but I would seek revenge for your sake. I cant have you out of my life…"

"I need to know who you are! To help you! Please!" my voice is shaking and tears come to my eyes now, my voice pleading. "Oh please! I don't know you, but I don't want you hurt! Tell me your name! Please…" now we are crying into each other. Its comforting, but so familiar.

Then he kisses me. And I kiss back. Passion going through me. We kiss and kiss, not let each other go. The comfort he brings me. The life I give him. I still need to know who he is. But I'm kissing a stranger, a familiar stranger. He entangles his fingers in my hair. A wrap my arms around his neck. When we stop we just rest our heads on each other. It felt good and so right to kiss him, so normal and too familiar. I pull down his hood on his cloak and feel his long hair. I wrap my fingers in it like its nothing. Gently and lightly I pull a strand at a time. He doesn't seem to notice…or he wants me to continue to do what I'm doing…to let me know who he is…

He straitens up a little and looks at me. He kisses me one last time, gently. And gives me a big hug. "Tomorrow night, lets meet by the lake again." I can tell a smile has been placed on his lips. "Please…I would like to see you again." we let go of each other, I hide the little strands of hair from his sight.

"I will be there. Same time…ish?" a giggle comes out of my lips and I blush.

"I'll see you then." he turns and leaves my room. I hear the front door shut lightly, then his footsteps. And when all is silent I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, I cant see, and smile.

A while ago I was laying here alone crying, but now I am happy and in love with a familiar stranger. I turn over on my side and put the strands of hairs under my pillow, for now it is still too dark to see who's they could be. _I shall wait till morning to see who my wonderful lover is. _I smile and drift off into a blissful sleep…

A/N- Okay, romance, mystery, and action! I promised this chapter would be longer then my first and I have kept my promise! So, mysterious/familiar stranger, hair under the pillow. Till the next night. Ahhh so intense now….ish, haha sure. Well hope you liked this chapter.

Signed, IXshadowkissedXI

Lisa Roza


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey its you again! Haha, ya I know I haven't written a new chapter in about a week or more, but **_**I've**_** just been procrastinating and well, brain block! Well I hope you like this chapter, and that you continue reading on. I am working on another story about Inuyasha at the moment. In this new Inuyasha story some characters are outta place, mainly the wonderful Kagome and Sango. It may be a while till I post the first chapter for it, but till then, you got this story to keep you occupied. BTW: there is a new random character I've just made up(doctor, Izzy). Well now that I have wasted some precious moments of your time I think I should let you read, okay? Well till the end…**

I wake up to the heated sunshine creeping through my window, pouring out on my face. The sun is bright and welcoming, the air smells sweet of the spring day. Sitting up, I close my eyes and take in the air. Listening, I hear the village kids scrambling around playing games, their parents calling after them not to bump into anyone and to calm down. I hear my bedroom door creek open, not wanting to get up, I slide down hiding under my covers and cover my face. I slow my breathing and muffle a little snore.

The door creeks open and I hear footsteps come in. "Oh…she is still sleeping!" I hear my grandfather say in a surprised whisper. "Well that is all to bad. I am terribly sorry my dear, Miroku. I would have thought she would be up by now. But I don't know anything with you crazy kids, even in this time!" he suppresses a laugh.

"No, no its fine. Kagome is always so busy, you know, fighting demons and all." As Miroku keeps talking to my grandfather they walk out of my room and softly shut the door.

"Hmph" I sit up again. "I wonder what he wanted?" I go to the small wooden draws, taking out a shirt, skirt, sock, and some under replacements. I get changed fast and slip on my shoes. I head toward my door. Then I stop. _Grandfather is still on the other side of my door… _I slowly and silently step away from the door. _Aha! The window! _I grab my backpack and head toward the window. I climb out almost successfully, but before one leg touches the ground I slip. "Uhg. Ow! Stupid rock!" some villagers just stare at me unsure what to do so I smile brightly and wave. Getting up off the ground I dust myself off and remember that I left my arrows inside. "Seriously, how could I forget. Well I guess this one time I'll be fine."

"Hey! Kagome! Kaaaggggoooommmeee! Look at me will you?" I'm shaken outta my daze about the arrows, only to find Maroku's hands gripping tightly at my shoulders. "Dang it Kagome! Do you always pretend to sleep? Uhg! I got important news!" _huh? What news could Miroku have? Well besides the fact that our village is going to take a while to fix and that I could possibly be hunting down Inuyasha in the future…oh… poor Inuyasha, I wonder what he's doing now…_"Kagome!"

"Ow! Miroku what was that for?" staring sternly into Miroku's eyes the best I could. Finely I just give up. "So what do you want now Miroku?" Miroku just stares at me then grabs my sleeve and forces me to run wherever it is he wants to take me. "Miroku what are you doing?" his speed quickens and my legs start to feel like rubber. _well this is what I deserve for not keeping up with my training. _With a sudden stop I almost slam into a wooden door, luckily Miroku grabs the back of my color just inches before. "So…what's going on?"

"Ka-go-me" Miroku attempts to talk but it just comes out in mumbled heaves. Finally he stops and takes in a deep breath. "You'll never believe it Kagome! Sango is alive and well!" My heart skipped a beat and stopped. I felt my body go pale white remembering the day I saw Sango's body limp on the burning house floor. The thought of her being alive…would she hate me? But I took her out of the house, so she cant be angry at me…can she? "Kagome?" breaking back into reality I look at Miroku, his head cocked to the side. I stare into his eyes and start to feel mine brim with tears. "Oh! No, please don't cry Kagome! She's alive its not your fault! You did nothing wrong! Oh please its going to be okay!"

Miroku wraps me with his arms in a tight family like hug. Tears break lose and I just let them run down my face. I weep softly into his shoulder and feel him petting my hair as a way to attempt to comfort me. "I…I-I want to see Sango…please…" my last words come out hushed. He pulls me away from him and looks at me softly. Miroku opens the door and lets me into the village house. I look around to see medicines, sick beds, and a spot on the windowsill area covered with papers. I examine the room a little more and see weakly crafted stairs for a second floor. "Where is she Miroku?" my question sounds more like a plea from a small child looking for their mother.

"She's upstairs…but we cant go up yet. We must wait for the doctor. You must be patient and stay still or we may be asked to leave."

"But nobody is here!" I look at him bewildered, hoping for an answer. I feel Miroku's body stiffen at my side from a small noise. I look at him questionably.

"Good evening to you Doctor, Izzy." an old man in his sixties walks in the room from a back door and nods at Miroku.

"As to you sir Miroku. How may I be of assistance today? Is this women of yours sickly? Maybe a broken bone?" Izzy study's me down eyeing me as if I'm some kind of loon.

"Actually Izzy, this is Kagome and she is the one who brought Sango out of the burning fire that knocked her out from broken boards. Kagome and Sango have been friends for quite some time now and I would like to know if we may see Sango?" speaking his last words sheepishly Miroku bows his head and stares at the floor waiting for an approval from the Doctor.

At last the Doctor speaks and gives Miroku and I a small smile. "You may go see your loved one Miroku, but please be gentle around her." Izzy nods and turns to shuffle around in his papers.

Grabbing my hand Miroku pulls me upstairs to a sick looking women. Her face is ashen and her hair light, from what looks like the cause and damage of time. "This poor, poor old women. What's wrong with her Miroku?" I turn to him, clearly not understanding why he wont look at me.

"This is Sango… her face is ashen with the fires soot, as well as her hair. The doctor has not had time to wash her up…to make her look how she once did…" The sadness in his eyes remind me of a young boy remembering a terrible event. The pain and love he feels for this girl, for Sango. Sango, the ashen women covered in soot. I stare at her and see her light breathing as comfort for some reason, like the beating of a mothers steady heart for her child. "I wish the fire never started…I wish I knew how this all happened…why did Sango have to get hurt, why the one I cared for and stayed wit side by side? Why her? She's a good person…" Miroku's sobs fill the room, kneeling down at Sango's side he takes her hand and kisses it lightly. He wrest's his head near her side and stays there, as if waiting for her to wake up at any moment.

"I'll be right back…will you be okay on your own?" my voice is soft, and I try to make it as comforting as I can. I place a hang on his shoulder and wait for him to look at me, but he only nods. I look at him and Sango for a couple more seconds then leave room and close the door softly behind me.

"So what is it you would like to ask me women?" the Doctors voice startles me. I get halfway down the steps and look at him.

"My name is Kagome, Doctor. And I would like to know if-" he cuts me off.

"If you and Miroku could get a pail of water from the lake and wash up Sango?" he stares at me sternly for a couple seconds. _How did he know I was going to ask him that?_

"I heard you and the young man talking upstairs, remember these walls aren't made of brick." he puts a sly smile on his face. "Well honestly my dear…" _Oh please don't say no! It would break Miroku's heart if he has to keep looking a Sango the way she is from the fire! _My heart stops, I wait for the answer anxiously watching him ponder the idea. "Well it would be heavenly, that poor girl having to site in that filth. I would wash her up myself, but I am unable to do much now around the village, let alone carry a bucket of water."

I rush down the stairs and grasp the old man in a friendly, thankful hug. "Thank you so much! I will tell Miroku right away and we will get to cleaning her up!" I rush upstairs and burst through the door to Sango's room. "Miroku we can clean her up! The Doctor said we could!"

Miroku's head shoots up from Sango's side. "Really? That's wonderful! Now Sango will not have to suffer in this filth." he smiles at me then at Sango with a strong loving passion in his eyes. "I will be back my beautiful." he places a soft kiss on her forehead and walks towards me. "Lets go." he smiles and starts to walk downstairs.

"Ah, sir you seem delighted!" I catch up behind Miroku and see the eager expression on his face. "Here is a bucket, sponge, cloth, and a change of clothes for her." He smiles holding out the items to Miroku and I. "Please be safe, and remember to enjoy the day, Sango isn't going anywhere anytime soon so please, there is no rush." Miroku take the items, the Doctor smile and turns back to his paper.

"Common Kagome what are we waiting for?" Miroku smiles happily at me and pulls me out the front door. We run the newly bloomed flowers to the pond. "I cant believe I get to see her like she was before! But this time she'll be better looking in my eyes, cause now I know what I have missed out on…" he lays in the soft grass and smile softly at the sun watching over him.

Sitting down next to him I pull some grass out of the ground and dropped it one by one on his face. He closes his eyes and laughs lightly at me. "Oh Kagome what is there to do with you now a days. Your like a little child, I remember when we first met you were too shy. Now you are out and about everywhere!"

**A/N- well hope you liked that chapter! Took me a while to keep my mind flowing! Well till next time!**

**Signed, IXshadowkissedXI**

**Lisa Roza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I hope you liked my last chapter. I'm trying not to procrastinate anymore but its pretty hard being me. Well read on till the end…**

I sit up against the wall just watching Miroku stare at Sango in amazement. The sparkle in his eyes he gets when around her is just shocking. I close my eyes for a little and think of the grass. Laying in it was just wonderful, I felt like a little kid again…"_Tomorrow night. Things will be better. I promise…" _his words replay over and over in my head. I open my eyes and look outside the window across from me. The sun is slowly setting, just barely making pinks and oranges of the sky. "I need to go!" I get up and abruptly leave the room. Not waiting to hear Miroku call me, I sprint out the huts door only to hear the doctor shout in confusion. My mind is spinning, everything is a haze. I feel my body pushing forward on its own, but my thoughts are only around _him. _I cant think strait and suddenly feel a wet puddle cover my feet. I stop.

"What the-?" the wind is blown out of me as I fall into the cool liquid around my body. I notice I'm in a shallow part of the lake. "How could I not have noticed this? What was I thinking…" Everything in my chest is acing. I struggle for my breath. "What…is…going on?" my words weigh heavy on my mind and I feel warmth around me. The water turning dark red and my eyes go in and out of reality. A dark figure crosses over the suns path and shades me. I smile in relief for someone to help me. "Thank you kind stranger" I say in a muddled whisper. He kneels at my side and puts a hand on my arm, sliding his hand down it, only to stop at my wrist. He squeezes it hard and I cry out in agonizing pain. "Stop! What are you doing!"

"Shut up!" his hand hits across my face hard. And then my wrist feels like its burning, I feel hot liquid now on my it. He stands up and slightly turns toward the sun, his face is partially shown and I just stop and stare in horror…

"Iny-Inuyasha…What are you doing…" my mind gets heavier and heavier. Keeping my focus on him I say. "What did I ever do to you…" I stop talking, feeling my energy deteriorate with every word.

"Nothing. That's what you did. Nothing! You did nothing at all! You didn't try to help me! You left me! That one night you just left! And now…now your going to pay with your life, just like I almost had to!" he grabs my collar ripping me off the ground. I cry out in horror. _What will I do? What can I do? He's gonna kill me! I'm going to be dead for good!_

"Get your hands off of her!" I hear a deep voice and suddenly I am thrown, my body hits hard on the ground with a thud and I let it go limp. Pain in every spot, I try to ignore it and listen. "And you said I was a demon! I protect her! As for you…_you_ left her! I would never hurt her! But you, you could and maybe would, but now seeing this site I can tell you will…" his voice is harsh and low in his last words. "You're the threat!" I listen, and hear Inuyasha and my savior walking around in a circle, sizing up to one another. A loud growl pierces the air and my savior is thrown next to me, my sight is blurry but I see white hair…_How? How is that possible? Inuyasha and my savior with the same hair color? But that would mean… _

Sesshoumaru turns his head and looks at me with sad and pleading eyes. "Forgive me for cutting you last night, and for not keeping my promise…_he_ was not what I expected…" tears escape his eyes, I weakly move my hand and cup his cheek. Tears also escape my eyes, I can only nod. "Thank you…" he lightly touches my hand and realizes there's a cut near my wrist. "You went this far brother?" his gets up with fierce fast speed. I slightly turn my body and watch. "_How could you?_" his words like stinging poison. "You went too far now!" Sesshoumaru lashes out at Inuyasha, but he dodges it like its nothing. They sprawl with each other. Cuts slowly get worse and grow, covering their body and tearing clothes.

Tears continue down my face. "Please just stop…_please…." _my words fade out and I feel myself going in and out of consciousness, footsteps running towards me.

"Hold in there Kagome! Please don't go! I wont let you!" I'm lifted up by Sesshoumaru, in I princess kinda of carry. "I really do truly care for you…Kagome…"

I'm left alone with his last words, floating in darkness. Trying to bring myself back to consciousness I think of the fight. Inuyasha's eyes were a fierce red, nothing like normal, no sweet golden touch…instead the golden touch I loved was in Sesshoumaru's eyes. Whenever I saw him, his eyes were red, anger flourished in them…but now, now they were a beautiful honey gold. Prettier than Inuyasha's had ever been. Inuyasha's red eyes were the color of blood, burning with anguish, but a hint of fear for what the future may hold. _What's going on? Why would their eyes change? _Did Inuyasha get a hold of the Shikon Jewel, but that wouldn't explain Sesshoumaru's eyes… I slowly feel my mind being pulled forward and then back. I hear someone, yet can't process who's voice it is…

"Kagome! Doctor she's waking up! Doctor! Doctor…Kagome…please…" The voice is yelling, it sounds like were in a tunnel being pulled in opposite direction, the words loud and yelling but lower. "No! I wont lose you again! Wake…please…oh please…wake up…" I find some control of my body and feel air fill my lungs welcomingly, then sucked away in and instant, like being sucked under water. "Wha-what! No! Kagome breath, please!" pressure on my chest now…1...2...3...4...5...to 32...then heat on my lips, I feel the air come in but cant take it. My body has lost function yet again. "Huh. Huh. Huh." heavy, huffing, and warm air swarm my face. Then it stops and my ears become alert.

"There's not much more we can do…we must let her enter the spirit world in peace or her soul will never rest…" this voice I easily recognize….Miroku. His voice pained and tired sounding.

"But…she cant just go…she cant leave me here…alone and lost…she leads me…I _need _her" I realize now Sesshoumaru and listen to his muffled sobs, like the ones in my room.

"Well my work is done here then…" Inuyasha. His voice cold but…grieving. "I'm sorry, I must go now. May she rest in peace" his feat go towards the door.

"Stop." that commanding voice of Sesshoumaru got Inuyasha to freeze without second guessing, not one single movement could I hear from anyone. "Wh-why did you do this to her? Brother?" his breath slowly steadying itself.

"I cant say much…but be glad it was me. I let her die in a less painful way from what the others would have done, a very much less painful way." given his answer Inuyasha opens the door, I listen to his footsteps go down the stairs and disappear. I let my mind reel in the details. Who was out to kill me? Why? When? How? No not how, I don't need to know that. I push the thought's out of my head. _Am I really, finally, and truly dead? Am I listening from beyond my grave? I wish I could say one last goodbye…just to let them know…to make me remembered…in a better way…_

My head, now spinning again goes farther and farther into darkness. Its collapses all around me, suffocating me, taking me under. I scream out but feel unheard. Nobody can hear me in this dark lost world. I find a light…_the light to let me rest…_I try getting away from it. _I don't want to go yet! I cant leave, I cant die! No!_ The light grows and grows around me. Black…and white attack me. Ghostly figures swarm around me. _Oh God no… please…no…_ Colors now appear, ghostly figures becoming a memory. I feel myself smile, but in a sad harsh way and say. "So this is what its like to die…" the faces look shocked and sad. One of them reaches out toward me. "Get away!" my body finds impulse and hit's the hand away. I start to sit up. Colors just blobs, figures just lurk and stare. I turn my body. "A bed…my death bed…" the figures reach out with sad looks. "No! Don't touch me!" I get of the bed and find a door. I catch my balance and run towards it, only to be wrapped in a warm embrace. Caught. _They have me…no… _tears come pouring down my face, my legs feeling like gelatin betray me and I fall to the ground. The warm embrace holds me up and slowly lowers me down. Cradling me like a baby it pulls me closer. I burry my face into its chest and cry for a long time. It strokes my hair and tries to calm me. I slowly relax and calm down after a while. My sight slowly comes in. The ghostly figures becoming people I know, the colors around me form shapes. I'm in the Doctors hut, the room Sango was laying in. Miroku, the Doctor, Sesshoumaru and…Sango? Not possible. Sesshoumaru notices my startled look at Sango and picks me up. Sango only looks at me with grateful and sad eyes.

"I'm going to take her for a walk…or in this case a…carry I guess?" he lets out a little laugh, looks down at me and smiles. I smile back. I feel like a baby. He takes me outside and walks towards the woods. I don't know why but I shudder and hide my face in his chest. He slows his walk but doesn't stop. "Its okay. I have people watching for demons, they wont hurt you." I look up at him and suddenly am terrified for no reason. I pull out of his grasp and run into the woods, I hear him running after me. I just keep pushing forward, fear flowing through me. "Kagome! Stop! Now!" his commanding voice almost grabs hold of my body, but the adrenaline flowing through me keeps me moving. I know he could grab me at any moment, his speed is fierce. But when I look back…he's walking…anger flourish's in me. I push my body harder and am sprinting. He now jogs after me.

I get to a circular meadow and freeze when I look up. Sesshoumaru catches up to me and wraps his arms around me. He feels the tension in my body and looks up in the trees, not able to see what I can. Inuyasha just stands in the trees leaves hidden somehow from Sesshoumaru's eyes. I slowly pull Sesshoumaru's arms off me, leaving his embrace I walk toward Inuyasha and stare. "Are you okay Kagome? What are you staring at?" Sesshoumaru's voice calm but frustrated from me running away.

"Nothing…" I say slowly in a daze. Inuyasha just looks at me in disbelief, and with sorrow in his eyes. He cocks his head to the back of him and I nod. "Sesshoumaru do you mind going back to my hut to get my bag? I want to detail this bird…its beauty is amazing…" I keep my voice cool and easy with interest in it. "Please?" I turn towards him with pleading eyes, hoping he doesn't see through my facade. He watches intently and is unsure at first.

"Okay? You have all you need in your bag right?"

"I should. I think I'm running low on berries, you know for purple's, red's, and black's. would you mind finding some while I watch the animal?" I smile sweetly and hold my hands together, dangling.

"Yeah…sure…you are such a strange girl you know." he says with a smile. "I'll be back in a couple minutes alright?" I turn back to the "animal".

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I continue to stare at the "animal" in amazement as he turns and leave's.

I wait a couple more seconds keeping on my facade just incase. When I feel its safe I stare at Inuyasha. "Where to?" he hops down off his branch and walks up to me, studies me. He lightly grabs my wrist, the one he cut. I wince. He drops it fast and looks startled by my reaction. "Your going to try and kill me again aren't you?" I look down at the ground feeling tears brim my eyes, but not enough for me to cry. "Well." I swallow the hard lump in my throat. "I'll let you…I will except my death this time…this must be what faith wants…" I look up into his eyes and see…tears? The red lighter now.

His hand reaches up to stroke my cheek. He analyzes all my facial features. Then he puts his arm under mine and picks up my legs with the other. Once he gets me into a comfortable…princes carry, he leaps into the tree tops. He moves higher up till he feels covered from the top and bottom, then continues forward through them. He looks down at me, almost making sure I'm still in his arms and hoping his eyes aren't fooling him. He slows his pace and stops on a sturdy branch, listening to make sure no one is following him. A strand of hair falls from his face near mine, I bring my hand to it and twist it lightly in my fingers. When he feels he's not being followed he looks down at me playing with his hair, and smiles lightly. The red in his eyes getting lighter. I smile softly at him and pull down a couple more hairs from his head. I continue to twist them, braid, then take them apart and repeat. I lift my hand higher up his head for some more hair and feel his ear, I take my hand down a little then remember he's hanyou. I remember the past and start to scratch behind his ear. His eyes open wide at first in astonishment of what I'm doing then turn soft again and close. He smiles and tilts his head towards my arm more, so I'm not stretching too much. He squats still holding me, has me sit on his legs and with his now free arm strokes my hair. I giggle at him and he laughs softly.

"So…now what?" I say in a lighter tone, smiling and repressing the urge to laugh.

"I don't know…" his voice smooth and slow, with his smile still kindling. "Lets go far away for a little. I want to relax and be with you alone. Not having to worry about being followed by Sesshoumaru." he stops stroking my hair and puts his arm back under my legs, standing up he slowly starts to leap through the tree tops again. He keeps his focus on wherever he's planning on taking me. I continue to scratch behind his ear. It seems like I've been in his arms for hours, but I know its only been a couple minutes. His speed picks up slowly as he continues to "fly" through the tree tops. My eyes feel heavy and I close them, feeling darkness surround me welcomingly this time. I fall into a light sleep, sometimes hearing Inuyasha talk to himself on how beautiful the spot he's bringing me to is or just the birds and wind flowing past me. Sometimes I feel him slow for a breath then he picks up his speed. After what probably is many minutes I feel a little rested and open my eyes. I hadn't realized he stopped as I was sleeping. I look around, studying the area. An open field with short green grass, a clear flowing river, and a small cabin slightly hidden in the woods.

"So why'd you bring me here?" I ask in a slight daze. He smiles down at me, the red in his eyes only lightly surrounds his pupils.

"It's beautiful and calms me. Only I know of this spot…and well, my mom…" his eyes sad now look out to the trees, as if trying to find what he wants. He sets me down and walks towards the river. I follow him after he stops and looks at his reflection. I slowly come up behind him and put my arm around him. "Me and her are the only ones who know…she wanted me to show only someone special…and that I trust…" he stares at his reflection. I move my body in between him and the river. Putting one hand on his shoulder I use the other to make him look at me.

"You trust me?" I say, my hand still on his chin, making him look me in the eyes.

"And I think your special." his eyes show that he means it.

"You think?" even though I know he meant the truth, I had to hear him say it for sure.

"I _know_ your special, Kagome. I _know_ your beautiful, smart, and have an amazing personality." He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards him, our bodies now touching.

My arms wrap lightly around his neck now. Our faces only inches away. His breath, sweet smelling like honey. His eyes, no more red and filled with a warm golden yellow. Heat radiating off his body. His arms slowly move up my back, bringing us closer. Our chest's now touching, our lips only a couple inches away. We stare into each others eyes. I see…love in his. I can only imagine what mine show. Passion flows through my veins now. Just wishing he would make the slightest move, to have our lips meet. A noise startles me out of my daze and he pulls me closer to give protection. Accidentally I lose my footing and fall closer to his chest, our lips barely touching. I can feel the heat radiating off them just like his body. His eyes still searching the area around, he brings his arms up my body a little more, now on my back. Subconsciously he pulls me a little closer, only a little. I continue to stare into his eyes. Now, our lips lightly brushing each other. He looks back down at my eyes. His arms slowly moving farther up my back, pushing me closer to him. Our lips now touching lightly. One arm stops at my shoulder blade, the other continuing up and tangling in my hair, making our lips press. I finally gain body control and push forward towards him. His eyes shocked at first, but now know how I feel. His hand tangles more and more in my hair, the other pulls me closer till there's no space between us. My arms wrap tighter around his neck. Adrenalin flowing through me, we keep kissing. As I keep our bodies close he moves his hand back down my body, now near my thigh. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him. His hand trails up and down my thigh. He starts to walk towards the cabin. We continue kissing. He gets to the cabin fast, but smoothly. He opens the door as we continue keeping out space between us. He carries me to the bedroom. We lay on the bed together, kissing and wrapping around one another, trying to get closer. The night goes by smoothly and fast. After wonderful relations we lay there together. And sleep comes welcomingly. I reply the night in my head over and over. I soon fall deeper and deeper into darkness and let it take me. I sleep peacefully, for once in a long time.

**So I made this chapter a lot longer, I hope you like it. I worked hard on this. Had to keep making myself type it, procrastination is a hard thing to escape. And the reason it took me so long to get this next chapter out is because fanfiction isnt wanting to work, i went to upload a while ago and other days and its just not working! Sooo ya. Okay so major romance in the end! And yes they did…well do it. Honestly I only put "After wonderful relations…" because I have no intentions describing someone's-even an anime dudes/gals- sex life, its kinda creepy. And I needed them to have…relations because its important for future purpose! Sooo ya, and as you can kind of tell, I don't enjoy typing about this hole sex thing, even if I am the age I am! Soooo comment on this chapter please! Well till next time!**

**Signed, IXshadowkissedXI**

**Lisa Roza**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello world and all who inhabit it! I have had a hard time typing up chapter 5 because I've had writers block for quite a while. Well read on till the end…**

I open my eyes to a bright sunny day. The light shines through the windows onto Inuyasha's beautifully long white hair. I lay on his chest for a little longer and feel its time to get up. I move slowly trying not to disturb him from his sleep. Once I'm out of the covers I lean over, scratch behind his ear, and give him a light kiss on the cheek. I never really examined the small cabin last night. The bedroom is separate from the bathroom and kitchen. The living room and kitchen are one but separated by a couch and a table. I Look out the window and watch the birds pecking in the ground for worms. Heading back to the room to change into clothes I hear Inuyasha stir behind the door. _Must be a dream._ I head in the room and get changed fast but quietly. Once I'm fully clothed I go outside near the river and put my feet in it. The cool water rush's over my feet, legs, and toes smoothly. Once in a while one or two coy swim past. I lay back in the grass and look up at the clouds. Today is a calm day. The wind blows softly once in a while, birds chirp to one another, and the river rush's to a knew destination.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Inuyasha walks out of the cabin in just his pants and muffles a yawn while stretching. "I was a little worried something happened to you but this place is safe so I didn't worry…the worst I was thinking is that you left." he lower his head a little and his ears go down.

"Why would I leave? Its so beautiful here and I wouldn't do that to you." I continue to lay in the grass and listen to his slow footsteps.

"Ya it is nice here." He sits down next to me, putting his feet in the water with mine. "I've been worried about something." he leans on his legs with his arms and watches the water flow.

Sitting up I pull myself a little closer to the river. "What's bothering you?"

"Sesshoumaru has just been on my mind lately. I'm afraid he'll find us and take you away."

"What's wrong with him taking me away?" I feel defensive over Sesshoumaru's personality for some reason. "He's nice and I know he wouldn't hurt me intentionally."

Inuyasha turns and cocks his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Of all people? Sesshoumaru. Nice? You may have a different opinion but I know it's a facade. He may not hurt you Intentionally but he can hurt you. I don't trust you to be with or near him."

"Well this is how you feel. Not how I feel. Okay. You got it." anger flourishes in me.

Now Inuyasha is annoyed. "I just don't want him hurting you! Kagome I can't lose you! don't you get that? How stupid can you be?"

"Oh really? Coming from the guy who tried to kill me! So _now _you need me? But I guess I'm just too stupid to understand that, aren't I?" our voices raise and we start yelling at each other.

"What had to be done, had to be done! I couldn't stop it!"

"Yes, you could have!" I pull my feet out of the river and walk towards the cabin. "Sometimes I just can't believe the words that come out of your mouth! Maybe I'm supposed to be dead! You wanted me dead and out of your life! So here, I'll show myself out the door of your world!" I go into the cabin, hearing Inuyasha follow behind me, grab my things from the bedroom and leave.

"Your not going anywhere! Get back here Kagome and finish this conversation!" Inuyasha grabs my hand, trying to stop me. I turn around and slap him across the face. He lets go.

"Serves you right!" I walk off into the trees, not knowing where to go. "Well anywhere but there is fine with me. I cant believe him! Uhg!" I get pretty far and decide to rest. I lean up against a trees trunk and look at my feet. "Should've gotten my shoes on before I left…guess I am stupid." brushing off my feet I put on my socks and shoes. I rest for a couple minutes and continue to walk. Pushing forward I feel my anger depleting and regret replacing it. "No its his fault."

"Who's fault?" a man's voice in the trees, but not Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha. That big baby. Uhg, sometimes I just want to slap him up-side the head."

"And have you?"

"Ya I have actually, just before I left him. I just can't believe he wants to control my life."

"Did it hurt when you hit him? Did it hurt to leave? Does he hurt you?"

"I…I'm the one that's hurts others. Aren't I?" tears fall from my eyes.

"No your not. Things just happen at the wrong times. That's how life is. Everyone always has a fight. Good or bad fights determine if its worth it."

"If what's worth it?"

"I think you should think about that one on your own. And I thought I was the one who asked the questions?" the man laughs and comes down from the trees.

"Oh! Miroku! I should've known! You and your wise wisdom." my tears stop falling and I wrap my arms around him with glee.

"Hmm, I didn't know you would miss me this much? What's wrong with you?" he laughs and give me a friendly hug back.

"Well your one of my friends that I haven't lost. Or well the only friend I haven't lost." I look down ashamed.

"What friends have you lost?" he keeps me walking, no matter how hesitant I am.

"First, I lost Sango. Then, Inuyasha. Now, Sesshoumaru. And…well I don't have any other friends here. And the villagers hate me…" I force myself to walk instead of sulking, trying to keep my mind off Inuyasha.

"You never lose anyone. Its not possible, they will always be with you in your heart." he gives me a light smile.

"Thanks Miroku. How do you always know to say the right things?" I smile back and give him a light punch in the arm.

"Ha ha…" Miroku gives a muffles "Ow" and rubs his arm.

"Oh you big baby! I didn't even hit you hard!" I start laughing at him.

"Ha, I was just messing with you…ya know? Ha ha." he laughs a small laugh, looks at me, then burst out into loud laughter's.

"Miroku!" I start laughing along with him, this time making him walk.

"Oh! Kagome I almost forgot why I was looking for you!" he tries to stop laughing but gets some giggles once in a while.

"Its about Sesshoumaru isn't it?" I keep a smile on my face even though that isn't my most favorite topic, and brace myself for the worst.

"Well him, eh, who cares about him when I tell you this!" the excitement is pouring outta Miroku's face.

"Okay okay fine just tell me." I laugh at his excitement and my smile is no longer forced.

"I'll only tell you if you can keep up with me!" Miroku starts off in a sprint and I am confused for a couple second. I quickly recover my thought and chase after him.

"Miroku! You always make things so difficult!" I laugh, take a deep breath, and push myself further through the woods after Miroku.

"I don't think I can tell you now!" he continues forward at his constant speed.

"No! You need to tell me!" I continue to chase Miroku all the way back to the village in a full sprint. My lungs burning, muscles aching, and my head pounding.

"Okay you win! Ya! Good job!" he stops in front of my hut and claps. Breathing heavy he forces a smile and gives me the news. "Were making you work out now!" he laughs and puts up his hands, as if to block me. His best choice yet.

"You what?" I yell out in mainly annoyance. I start throwing my fists at him and he just doges them easily.

"Oh just relax!" he laughs at me and I just stop, sit on the ground crossing my arms, and ignore him like a little kid. "Aw! Kagome! Does wittle baby Kagome want a cookie?" he mocks me in a baby voice and laughs.

"Uhg! Your so annoying!" I laugh at him in exasperation, throw my arms in the air, and fall back.

"Hmm I'm starting to think you're a little kid." he laughs and pets my head. "But I wanted to show you something also."

"What? What is it?" I sit up and turn to him with excitement.

He gets up and moves away from the front door. Grabbing my hand he helps me off the ground.

"Hey Kagome!" arms wrap around me and I am surprised when I turn around in the grasp to see Sango, alive, well, and healthy.

"Sango! Oh I missed you so much! Your like a sister to me!" Sango and I cry into one another, our tears of joy falling every second.

**Hey! Hope you liked that chapter! It took me a day of all my thoughts and emotions to make this! I really need comments/reviews of my chapters so I know what you guys want! My next chapter will be out in 2 weeks, promise! This time I'm going to keep my mind flowing and ideas pouring into my story! Oh! **

**ANNOUNCEMENT- After I finish posting up this chapter I'm going to work on a BTR story! Its called Colors.**

**Well till next time!**

**Signed, IXshadowkissedXI**

**Lissa Roza**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I promised this chapter by Saturday! Well I want to get it to you earlier! Yay! Okay so I was just invited today to my first sweet 16! Yaaaa! Best part I'm 13-14 and going! This is one of my best girl friends from dance and I cant wait to go! Okay so onto my story now! Till the end…**

I'm sitting in the small living room of my hut, listening to grandfather tell one of his crazy old people stories. Sango sits in between Miroku and I, their relationship clearly taking a move as they hold hands.

"Grandpa cant we just talk about something normal for once?" I lay back on the wooden floor, putting my hands under my head.

"What could be more exciting then the time I faced off that furry beast in our house?" he gets up and starts swinging a broom around like he's fighting a monster.

"I know you don't do demon business like Miroku Sango and I, but fighting off a mouse isn't that big of a deal. I mean for all we know it could've just ran somewhere else in the house."

"Sure, sure. But it was huge!" he drops the broom and gestures with his hands.

I sit up and stare at him, letting out a small giggle. "Grandpa, huge to us" I say gesturing to Sango, Miroku, and I. "is some seventy-five thousand foot demon."

"Hate to break it to you sire, but Kagome is right." Miroku states.

"Oh phooey! Can't an old man get some appreciation around here?" Grandfather plops his butt back on the ground.

"We all appreciate you Grandfather, I can assure you that for a fact." I move around trying to find a comfortable position on the floor.

A knock on the door disrupts the awkward conversation. Miroku gets up to open the door.

"Is Kagome here?" a stern, female voice enters from the entrance way.

"What would be your business?" Miroku asks lightly but makes it clear he wont let her in.

"What wouldn't be my business?" her voice is annoyed and she tries to come into the room. Miroku only blocks her way with his staff.

"What would be your business?" all politeness out of his voice, he stands still and stiff like a guard.

"Is she here or not?" the woman tries to enter the room again but now Miroku takes a step towards her, forcing her to walk a little back.

"We should go to your bedroom." Sango's whispered voice brings me out of my daze.

"Okay, what do you think she wants?" I reply in a whisper, slowly getting off the floor, and tiptoeing to my room.

"Are your shutters close?" again still whispering, I decide to nod my head instead. "Good."

I open the door as slowly and silently as possible, making sure there are no threats. When I go in I head to my bed but Sango stops me from sitting on it.

"Hold on." she continues to whisper and users me to get low under the only window in my room. "I need to look outside."

She looks through small cracks in the shutters, checking the small perimeter in view around the house. Her body becomes tense and she sits by my side holding her breath, I do the same as her.

A couple minutes later she exhales slowly and gets up silently to check again. The danger is gone and her body relaxes only to a minimal. "Someone is after you."

"Wha-" I start to scream but she covers my mouth.

"Relax. Miroku will most likely get rid of the pro-" all of a sudden there is a crash in the living room and Miroku's cries of pain. I hear Grandfather find his broom and guess he is hiding in a corner, or under his bed.

"Come on!" I grab Sango's hand and pull her out of my room through the window, my instincts of fight or flight kicking in.

"We need to fight! We can't just run and let everyone else get hurt!" Sango tries to pull me back to the hut.

"No! They were protecting us for a reason!" I yank at Sango's arm and she loses her balance, forced to run with me, yet stumbling I few times from blinding tears.

"Oh Miroku…" Sango's voice cries out in sorrow.

"I know what its like being unable to help the one you love Sango, but we need to keep moving. They wouldn't have risked their lives for us to get caught. They want us to live! I gave you a second chance now please give me one! Do this for me and the ones protecting you!" I squeeze her hand with encouragement.

"Okay." her voice strong, body tense, she picks up her speed and now pulls me forward.

"Thank you." a tear rolls down my face, but one following its path.

"I'm doing this for you. For your life. You saved me in the fire. Now I will save you. I will protect you, I will risk my life for you like you did for me. I shall repeat your bravery." she smiles at her words and I see the guardian in her eyes.

_She will protect me._

We race on for our lives through the forests, in search of a safe village, or anyplace we can hide.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha appears on the side of me, riding Kirara. He grabs the collar on the back of my shirt and pulls me up, I hold onto Sango and in a second she is Kirara with us.

"Inuyasha what is going on?" I hug around his waist, still hesitant about riding Kirara.

"I told you back in the hiding spot, it would have been better if I could you then let them. I'm sorry I let this happen." his body tenses but he sighs for his weakness.

"Why didn't I just die…" I mumble under my breath.

"You didn't die because you are needed and very loved in this time." of course Inuyasha the dog picks up everything I say.

"Sure…" I sigh and lean more into his back.

"Kagome." his voice now firm. "What happened at the cabin… I wouldn't have done with any other girl…you're the only one I love and can trust. I was lost before then but you helped me, you brought me out of my dark state. You're the light that I need to find my way out of the darkness. Without light, we would all be lost." he pats one my hands around his waist. "You are my light, and a little brightness for others. I love you so much for that."

"Oh Inuyasha don't make me cry…please…I need to be strong now more than ever…but that was beautiful." I start to choke up, a thick lump rising in my throat.

"Oh boy. More drama romance from the happily married couple." Sango's sounds for the back of me.

"Oh Sango! I Love you like a sister!" I cry out with glee.

"Oh this, oh that. Were all about to be killed! I know this is a big step for you two but I would like to live happily ever after with my man! If only he knew…" Sango states.

"You like Miroku! Aw! That's so adorable! He likes you back!" I immediately shut my mouth. "Ha ha…oops I wasn't supposed to say that…" I giggle and feel myself blush for no reason.

"Okay, okay! Enough with the romance now! Lets try and survive so we can live happily ever after!" Inuyasha yells as Kirara jerks to the right, avoiding a treetop that has caught fire.

"Where did all the fire come from!" in my desperation to continue a love story I didn't notice the burning treetops around me.

"I really don't want to deal with fire anymore." Sango says sharply.

Kirara let's out a growl.

"You know I love you Kirara and didn't mean it that way. Let's just worry about living, like Inuyasha." she pats Kirara on the side.

Kirara just purrs in enjoyment. Then lets out another growl as a tree branch flies over our heads.

"What the heck?" I call out and look around but see nobody in sight that could have done that.

"Just pay attention to your surroundings more Kagome and you'll live. Okay." Inuyasha says sternly and Kirara jerks to the left this time, avoiding another branch, this time its on fire.

"Who's trying to kill me? Or well us?" I yell out questioningly.

"Don't worry about who just worry about living!" Inuyasha ducks down, avoiding another tree branch that just barely misses my head.

"If I know who then I know how I can live!" I yell out as Kirara quickly goes down short and back up.

"Just worry about living! Shut up the two of you okay? I got another chance to live and I'm not going to die so easily this time!" Sango hits me and Inuyasha in the back of the head to keep us quiet.

"Okay! Whatever!" Inuyasha keeps his focus on what could pop up and kill us.

"What are we gonna do now?" my voice is scratchy sounding from the smoke in the air.

"Where going to go back to the cabin and were go-" Inuyasha's voice fades out as a hard object hits into the side of my body, knocking me off of Kirara and into the forest of fire.

**Hope you liked that chapter! I got yelled at for working on it, but its worth it. Well I cant leave a big message cause my mom is mad, so I'm gonna post this up and I will have my next chapter up and posted in two weeks! Okay till next time! Peace!**

**Signed, IXshadowkissedXI**

**Lisa Roza**


End file.
